Better in Time
by leahmalfoy24
Summary: Sometimes we get things we never wished for. What do we do in such situations? How do we deal with everything?...Sometimes all you can do is wait. Maybe things will become better in time.
1. Chapter 1

"Granger!" No response. He shouted again. "GRANGER!"

She shut her eyes tight. She was tired and frustrated and sleepy. The door opened with a bang and there, at the door, stood Draco Malfoy, the one and only, looking furious. In his low voice he said, "Granger, I have been calling, no not call, yelling out your name. Did you not hear me?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She knew he was furious but she really did not want to deal with him right now. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Granger, can you not hear me? Or are you deliberately ignoring me? Because if that's the case then I-"

She'd had enough. She cut him in between, "What, Malfoy? What?! What do you want? Why have you been shouting my name? What happened? I told you that I'll be in the room and to not disturb me but no, you just can't leave me alone for a minute, can you? Yes, I'm choosing to ignore you because I want to be alone. I don't want to deal with anyone right now. I am tired. I want to sleep. Is that too much to ask?"

He began, "We have to go for the charity event. I told you about it. You can't say I didn't tell you because you know I did. Four days ago. And if you say-" "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT FEELING WELL. I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW?! DO YOU?!" Hermione shouted and began breathing heavily. She really wasn't feeling all that good. _'If he could just get that in his head.'_ She was looking at Draco, who looked as if he could kill her right now.

She took a few deep breaths and began, "Look Malfoy, I know I said I'd come but I'm really not feeling well, okay? Whenever I say that I'll go, I do. But just not tonight, okay? I've been puking my guts out the whole day and I'm tired. I just want to rest today. I know you're not happy right now but even I'm not. My back hurts, my throat hurts, my feet are swollen and your child just won't stop moving. Every time I fall asleep, within minutes it wakes me up. Please, just please, don't make me go. I won't be able to deal with anyone tonight."

Draco's face had no expression. Hermione couldn't make out what he was thinking. She could see that his jaw was clenched tightly but that was all. _'Is he angry? Livid? God, make him say something.'_ She started, "Malfoy, look how about I come for some time and then go back? That could-" "Granger, it's fine. You don't have to make a deal with me. I get it", Draco said. "I shouldn't have got angry. Sorry."

Hermione didn't know what to say. He'd never apologized before. For anything. "It's okay."

And then he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

As he left the room, Draco could only think of how he ended up in the situation. With her. And the soon-to-be born baby. He never wanted any of this. It wasn't as if he didn't want a child. He did. But he never thought that he'd be having one with _her._ At that very moment he was silently cursing that night. The fateful night which led to their present situation.

 _6 Months ago._

 _It was the night no one, even in their wild imagination, thought could ever happen. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Pansy Mae Parkinson were hosting their engagement party at the Burrow. Yes, the Burrow. The whole place was decorated with flowers and fairy lights. They were going to get married after 2 months, it was decided._

'Who would have thought Pansy will end up becoming a Weasel' _, Draco thought to himself. He had a bored expression on his face. He was bored, to be honest. He couldn't even escape the party, Pansy would have his balls served to the dogs, she had promised._

 _Pansy and Ron were never supposed to happen. Ron and Hermione were happy with each other. But after several arguments, hexes and tears, they both realized that they were better off as friends. It just so happened that a month later, Ron bumped into Pansy in Rome, where he was on Auror duty. It was an awkward encounter. Before anything could happen, Pansy apologized to him and left. He was left dumbfounded. Pansy Parkinson, pureblood Slytherin, had just apologized! He ran up to her and stopped her. He asked her why she apologized and all she said was, "Wars can do wonders, Weasley. Even change people like me." And then she left._

 _A few days later they met again and Ron, who after their last encounter had been thinking about what she said, asked her out for dinner and from that day onwards there was no turning back. They were madly in love. So much so that even Hermione was happy to see Ron in love. The Weasleys were a bit apprehensive at first but they, eventually, welcomed her. The Parkinson's on the other hand were furious. Disappointed. They didn't speak to her for months but after sometime realized that their daughter was really happy._

 _So now, here they were. The Weasleys and the Parkinsons, celebrating their children's love. Everyone they knew were here. Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Andromeda, Teddy, Hagrid, McGonagall, Milicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Notts, Greengrass' and even the Malfoys. Most of the Holyhead Harpies team was also here, courtesy Ginny. Many people from the ministry. It was safe to say that the Burrow had never seen so many people. They engagement was announced and music was played. Dinner served. Everything went well._

 _So as the Dinner came to an end, Ron and Pansy called all their friends and told them that the party for them wasn't over. They had planned a surprise party for their friends. They gave them the address and told them to apparate to the same. As they did, they were in a small village in Ireland and welcomed with the sight of alcohol. Lots and lots of it. Neville and Hermione really weren't up for it and tried escaping, but Ron wasn't taking no for an answer. They had to sit down._

 _They played Never Have I Ever, Truth and Dare, Spin the Bottle, Twister and what not. Everyone was sloshed. Ginny and Harry could hardly walk. George was crawling and the rest just didn't move. Far away from this madness, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were roaming and giggling on the streets and found themselves in an Irish fest. They danced, drank more and danced and drank even more and then kissed. Things escalated so quickly that neither realized where they were or if people were there around them. Both were lost in their own world._

 _It was only in the morning, when Draco got up to go to the bathroom, he realized he wasn't where Ron and Pansy took him. He was in a room he had never seen. His head was hurting. As he moved to get out of the bed he heard a noise, rather a moan, or a groan? He turned around and looked at the woman next to him. His already pale face became paler._ 'No. No No No No No…This can't be happening.' _He thought to himself. "NO!" He all but shouted. That woke her up._

 _As she got up and looked at him, she screamed and tried to cover herself up. Hermione Granger was panicking and hyperventilating. He looked at her and realized she was panicked, overanalyzing and probably going to scream more. He had to take the matter in his hand. "Granger, stop thinking so much. It was just sex. Luckily we didn't end up getting married. So calm down. It's fine. Please, you're giving me a headache."_

 _On hearing the words 'not married', Hermione breathed. "Not married. Thank god. Thank you, thank you, thank you, God!"_

 _They left the motel and walked back to the place, after getting lost twice or thrice. Luckily they found everyone asleep so there was no need to explain anyone as to why the two were missing._

 _Two months later, Pansy and Ron got married at the Burrow. The ceremony was beautiful. Ron never looked so happy and Pansy couldn't stop smiling. Draco was glad that she was happy even though she was now a Weasley. At the reception, he noticed that Hermione was avoiding him like plague. Not that he wanted to be around her. He hadn't seen her since their escapade. Every time he caught her looking at him, she'd turn away and walk to the other side of the room. He left that thought there and started talking to Blaise and Daphne._

 _As Ron and Pansy made way for their first dance, Draco started walking towards the bar. "Oh Ginny, just how am I supposed to tell him? I don't even have the guts to face him. I can't believe this is happening. I really, really want to die right now." That made him stop. He knew it was her. He waited for Ginny to say something. "Hermione, listen to me. You have to do it. You know it's the right thing to do. And how bad can it be, really? I don't think he's all that evil. And c'mon, you said it yourself, it was the best shag you've ever had." Ginny continued, "Look, you can do it. Just tell him. If he says or tries something, all of us will be here for you. And trust me Harry and Ron and I will have his arse. So stop crying."_

 _He couldn't believe it, Hermione Granger was crying. He deciphered from the talk that she wanted to speak to him, unless of course she had slept with someone else over the last two months. He headed towards the bar. After getting his drink, as he made his way towards the garden Hermione approached him. "Malfoy." She gulped. He looked at her. She seemed pretty nervous. He kept quiet. "Malfoy, I-I want to talk to you. Umm..I..ah..I..-" She was fumbling with her words. "Out with it, Granger." He just said._

 _She looked at him. Shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. And it's yours."_

 _Draco was expecting her to fall on her knees and beg him for another shag. This, though, he was definitely not expecting. His throat went dry, his eyes wide open. "What?" was all he managed to say in a weak voice. "Are you sure? I mean, sometimes it happens that-" An angry Hermione cut him in between, "Are you trying to say I'm delusional? Or that I slept with someone else and now I'm claiming the baby to be yours? Huh? Is that what you're trying to say? It's yours, Malfoy. I just thought I'd let you know because you should and it's the right thing to do." And with that she left._

A month and a half later, they both got married, merely out of an obligation. But mostly for the baby. The Grangers were happy. His parents, though, were furious. But Narcissa Malfoy was elated about having a grandchild. Lucius was just disappointed that baby would be a half-blood. But now, neither could do anything. Hermione and Draco had got married and that was it.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco attended the event without her. Many asked him where his _wife_ was. All he'd say was that his wife was unwell. It was on that night he realized that he missed her a little. On every dinner, ball or charity event, Hermione had given him company. She would make a fuss, always, with regards to these events but would end up going. She would socialize with everyone and although the stares she would get from the ladies would make her nervous, she would stand there with her head held up high, always seeming confident. She would dance with him even though she wasn't good at it. They would argue and laugh and while all this happened, they would never bother to look around. Both were lost in their own world. He knew she didn't like attending these events but came nonetheless and he respected that. Tonight, he missed all of this. He ate his dinner quickly and left for home.

At 11.15 P.M., Hermione got up from her sleep, her stomach rumbling. She groaned as she got up and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There it was, her double choco-chip, chocolate fudge ice-cream sitting on the top shelf. She took it out, opened the tub and dug in. She was almost half finished with the tub when the floo made some noise and Draco came out of it and caught her with the spoon almost in her mouth.

He asked her with an amused expression on his face, "Just what are you doing hogging all that ice-cream? I thought you said you're off sweets."

She blushed for a minute but then just shrugged off the embarrassment and said, "I was hungry, alright? And I was craving for my double choco-chip, chocolate fudge ice-cream. I couldn't help it. It was right there in front of my eyes! And no one says no to ice-cream. The baby was hungry, too, you know? I am, after all, eating for two."

Draco chuckled. "Stop rambling. It's okay. I was just teasing you." She huffed. "As if I need to explain myself to you", she said with a smile and continued, "Anyway, how was the event? Did you have a good time? You must have, I'm sure. Friends, drinks and food. Oh! How was the food?"

"The food was great. The rest of the dinner was alright, nothing special happened really. And no, I didn't really enjoy that much. I was pretty bored, to be honest."

"Bored? Really? Why? I thought you like such events."

"I go to the events because I donate to their cause. And yes, I was bored since I didn't really have anyone to dance with tonight." He winked at her and gave her a boyish grin.

Hermione was blushing so much that she felt her entire upper body go hot. ' _Oh my God. Malfoy is flirting with me and I have nothing to say. Oh my God.'_ "Uh..mm..heh..uhh..I-"

"What? Cat got your tongue, Granger?" He chuckled.

She huffed again. "No. I just didn't expect that."

"Didn't expect what? That I missed dancing with you tonight?"

"Yes! I mean it's like you're trying to flirt with me!"

"Don't you think that I probably am flirting with you?"

Hermione was left speechless. She was flustered and kept stuttering at every word. She just couldn't understand why he was doing this. ' _So what if he is flirting. Get a grip of yourself, Hermione, he IS your husband, after all. He can. Is it really that bad? I mean he isn't all that repulsive. You slept with him. That's why you're here. And you sleep in the same room. It's not really that big a deal. He's probably doing this to get a rise out of you, Hermione! Yes! That's what this is and-_ '

"Are you done talking to yourself, Granger? Because it's getting really boring seeing you think so much while I stare at your face."

"I was NOT talking to myself. I was merely-" "Thinking." He finished.

"I am going to the bed. Are you coming or not?"

"Lead the way, my lady."

Thirty minutes later they were settled in their bed. Just as Draco switched off the bed lamp, Hermione spoke. "I hope you haven't forgotten that tomorrow I have checkup at St. Mungo's."

"I remember." He said as he closed his eyes and adjusted himself in the bed.

Hermione hesitated for a minute or so wondering if she should ask him or not but decided on asking. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering..uh..umm..if you'd like to come tomorrow with me? For the appointment." She had her fingers crossed.

Not wanting to show his excitement he coolly replied, "I'd love to."

"Great. It's at-" "10.30 am. I know."

"Oh that's good. Great."

"Yeah. Sleep now. You need rest."

"Okay. G'night."

"Night."

Both of them could not stop thinking about the appointment. Draco was nervous but excited and Hermione was just glad he'd be there.

At seven in the morning Draco got up and went to the bathroom to pee. As he came out he saw Hermione wincing in pain. "Hermione? Are you alright?"

"It's hurting." "What?"

"My stomach, it hurts. I don't know what's happening ."

"Okay, get up, we're going to Mungo's."

"No, Draco. It's fine. I think it'll go away in some time. We have an appoint-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Granger. We're going, just to be on the safe side. Please."

Before she could even reply, she gasped in pain and Draco immediately went to her side and picked her up and flooed to St. Mungo's.

 _*At St. Mungo's*_

Draco had been waiting outside the room for thirty minutes. No one had come outside once. He couldn't hear what was going on inside and it was frustrating him. He was praying for his wife and child to be okay. He looked at his watch one more and got up to enter the room but then the Healer Jones came out.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?" Draco didn't like the way he called out for him.

"I'm Healer Jones. I'd like to speak to speak to you for a minute if you don't mind."

It took Draco everything to remain calm. "Okay."

"There have been some complications with your wife's pregnancy."

Draco could feel the colour drain from his skin. "What kind of complication? Can you elaborate please?"

Healer Jones took a breath and said, "It's something called the placental abruption. The placenta either completely or partially separates itself from the foetus. So the baby doesn't receive proper nutrients and oxygen."

Draco didn't say anything. He knew what was coming. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He knew how excited both of them were for the baby, especially Hermione. She had been reading all the books.

"I haven't told your wife yet. I would like if you're in there when I tell her because she is going to need a lot of support."

He didn't move.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stood up and nodded. "You go ahead. I'll give you two a moment and then come. I told her I need to use the washroom." He nodded again.

As he entered the room, he saw Hermione lying in the bed like a scared child looking outside the window. He could see she was trying to put a brave face on. He didn't know what he was going to say or do. ' _You have to do this, Draco. No matter what. She's your wife. She's going to need you. She needs you right now.'_

He approached the bed like he knew nothing. "Hey." He said quietly.

She looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. She couldn't get herself to say anything. Tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed and sobbed and Draco immediately put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be alright." He said.

"No it's not. The healers aren't telling me anything but I know something's wrong. I'm not stupid." She said.

Just then Healer Jones entered the room. Draco tightened his arms around her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm really sorry to inform you but you have miscarried. This usually doesn't happen after the 20th week , very rarely does it happen. But I'm really sorry."

Hermione was crying and tears were falling uncontrollably now. Draco just hugged her and kissed her everywhere on the face. It was broke his heart knowing that he had lost his child but what broke him more was seeing her like this. They had grown to like each other and now this, he feared, was going to tear them apart. He didn't realize that his tears were also falling down his face.

It took him a while to stop but Hermione couldn't stop crying.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know this is not the right time but we have to deliver the baby as soon as possible."

She kept sobbing as she clung to Draco. He kept kissing her and said soothing words to her.

Two hours later a baby boy was delivered. They held him for god knows how long and that very evening their son was buried in the backyard of the Manor in the presence of the Malfoys, Potters, Weasleys and Grangers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione, please eat something. For me? Please?" Harry begged.

It had been five weeks since her son was buried. _Leo_ _Adrian Malfoy_. After the funeral, Hermione had locked herself in her room. She hardly got out of bed. A week later Ginny had to force her to take a shower. Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to be there with her but at the same time he wanted to give her space. He'd go to the room with food but she'd simply tell him that she wasn't hungry or to leave. This went on for another two weeks but then Draco snapped and they fought. He apologized later but she didn't respond to his words.

So today, five weeks later, Draco had called Harry to get her to eat food and out of the room. But seeing how things were going, it seemed to him that his plan was not going to be successful either.

"Hermione, please!" "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" She screamed. Harry was taken aback. He had never seen her like this. "I don't want to eat or drink. I just want to be left alone. Please."

Harry looked at her, lips pursed. After a few moments of silence he said, "Fine. I'll leave you alone." And with that he got up to leave.

"Harry." He stopped. She continued, "I'm sorry but I don't want to see anyone. I really want to be left alone for some time. I'll come around eventually-" "No Hermione, you won't. I get it that you're mourning and you have every right to. But you're not the only one." Hermione looked at him and before she could say anything he said, "Your _husband_ , who's the reason why I am standing here in this room with you because you don't want to talk to him only because he was trying to take care of you, is also mourning. You have, very conveniently, locked yourself inside this room but not once did you see him or ask him how he is doing. He lost a child, too, that day. The doctors told him about the miscarriage before they told you.

Both your parents are also mourning for the grandchild they lost. Lucius all but thanked me for coming here. He, too, is concerned about you. But how would you know that seeing that you have locked yourself in this room."

Hermione was looking anywhere but at him. She knew that he was right. She wanted to tell him that she thought about Draco, too, but couldn't get herself to speak. She knew that if she looked at him she'll cry. Harry waited for her to reply but she didn't. He sighed. "You know what I think? I think that you blame yourself for the loss." She froze at his words. "I know you do and that is why you don't want to face Draco. But 'Mione the thing is that you cannot blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It just happened. Shit happens and it happens all the time and unfortunately it happened to you. And I'm really sorry it did. But you have to look ahead now. You can't drown yourself in this pit of self-pity. You always told me to do the same, then why can't you?"

She tried holding back her tears but she couldn't anymore. She cried and kept on crying. "I don't have the courage to face him, Harry. I can't look at anyone. I can't help but feel that I failed as a mother, that I couldn't save my child. I try, a lot, but I just can't. It's really hard." She cried more.

"Who said that it's going to be easy? But you have people who care about you, who love you. You have me, Ginny, Ron, Weasleys, your parents and most importantly, Draco. He won't admit it, 'Mione, but he loves you. No, don't make that face, I know he does because if he didn't he wouldn't have asked me or Ginny for help. Everything won't go back to being normal with a snap, it will take time but you have to make the effort as well."

From outside the room, Draco had heard everything. He was hoping that she'd listen to Harry. He just wanted her back. He missed her. Not wanting to let anyone see him cry he left for his guest room, where he had been staying.

"Can you try that for me? For him? I know you love him, too. You both are just too stubborn to admit it. You don't have to pour your heart out at once, take your time but start talking, at least a little."

"I can't promise but I'll try." Harry hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Who knew one could have a talk like that with you? Since when did you become so mature?" She laughed a little.

"Hey! I was always like this. I just don't show my true self to everyone. Only the special people have the honour to hear me talk like this." He joked.

She hugged him again.

"I'll see you in some days."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye. And do talk to him."

"I will. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, 'Mione." And with that, Harry left.

She went to the bathroom, took a shower and for the first time in five weeks, stepped out of her room, in search of her husband. Thankfully for her, Lucius and Narcissa had left. It took her ten minutes to find him. Draco was asleep on his bed. She could see the dark circles under his eyes and how tired he was. _Maybe it's time to let him back into the room._ She put the blanket on him and left the room and found her way into the kitchen.

"Let's make dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke up at around 7 p.m. feeling tired. He went to the bathroom and washed his face and then headed for the kitchen to make dinner. But as soon as he stepped out of the room, he was hit by the smell of something being cooked. Confused, he stood there for a while as he tried to recognize what was being cooked. He could smell roast lamb and apple crumble. His favourites. He rushed to the kitchen to thank his mother but was met with a surprise.

There in the kitchen, stood Hermione with an apron on, making dinner. He thought he was dreaming. He had to be, right? And at that very moment, Hermione turned around for something and caught Draco, with his mouth slightly hung open, staring at her. She felt a little nervous to be honest but tried to remain calm. She gave a small smile and said, "Hi."

There was no response from Draco. His eyes were still wide open which made Hermione more nervous. "Are you alright?", She asked him. "Draco? Malfoy!"

Her snappy tone got him back to reality. "Hmm..What?" He really couldn't believe his eyes.

"I said 'hi' and asked if you were alright because you were standing there motionless."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. How are you feeling today? Any better?" He asked, looking around in the kitchen.

Slightly relieved, she said, "Slightly. I just thought that…that maybe I'll cook dinner tonight. Divert my mind a little."

"Okay. That's good. Has it been of any help yet?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Definitely. Well, I'm almost done. Why don't you set the table and I'll get the food?"

"Yes, ma'am." She chuckled a little but for Draco at that moment, that sound was everything. He was dying to see her smile. He set the table and Hermione laid the food and wine on the table.

Just as Draco was eyeing the food the way a child looks at his candies. His mouth was watering and just as he was about to take his first bite, Hermione spoke, "I want to say something. I know the past few weeks have been the terrible and to make the matters worse, I behaved like a selfish person." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione continued, "Harry spoke to me today and made me realize a lot of things. The most important thing he made me realize was that while you were there for me every day, every moment, I wasn't there for you. Because it just wasn't me who lost a child, you did, too."

She did not once look up. She took a few breaths, thankful that he hadn't said anything yet and continued, her voice cracking a little, "And, I just want to apologize for that because it wasn't fair to you. I'm really, really sorry."

Draco was at a loss of words. It pained his heart to see her tear stained face and hear her say that. "I guess, I just didn't have the courage to face you at all. I blamed myself, I think I still do, a little because I can't help but think that I could have done something. I just feel that I failed as a mother and a wife. I thought maybe you'll leave me, we'll get a divorce and go our separate ways and I wasn't ready to hear or face that. Because I didn't want you to leave me. I don't want you to leave. I know we got married because of the baby but for some stupid reason I have fallen in love with you. And all these weeks, I really wanted to hold you and cry but I couldn't face you-"

When Draco got out of his chair and made his way to her, she didn't know but he just pulled her out of her gently, and kissed her. It was the best feeling in the world for both of them. He hugged her tight. "I love you, too, Mrs. Malfoy. So much you have no idea."

"You don't need to blame yourself. Not even a little. Please, don't. It wasn't your fault. The doctors know that, I know that. So don't blame yourself. And I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever. If I ever suggest such a thing, feel free to hex me into oblivion because that would be the dumbest thing I'll ever do and I'll regret it. Forever. Is that fine with you?" He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Hermione could see he was trying to control his tears. She nodded and hugged him and kissed him.

"Let's finish the dinner before it gets cold." She said.

"Merlin, yes. I'm damn hungry." Draco went back and dug in.

After dinner, Hermione got out the apple crumble. Draco took his first bite and felt that he had achieved nirvana. It was the best apple crumble he had ever had. He finished most of it, with his tummy fully satisfied. ' _Best meal of my life!'_

That night the couple made love for hours and hours. And Draco, after weeks, got to sleep peacefully right next to his wife. This was the best sleep both had got in a really, really long time.

Maybe what people say is true, that things do get better in time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue.**

The Malfoy cottage was bustling with energy, excitement and nervousness. It was little Scorpius Theodore Malfoy's third birthday and the entire area was decorated with balloons, streamers, confetti with Hogwarts as the theme. Every guest was to wear the Hogwarts' uniform.

Although he was his father's carbon copy in looks and behaviour but to everyone's surprise and Draco's dismay, he was dressed in the Gryffindor robes. Harry and Ron had the best time seeing the look on Draco's face. Harry and Ginny's sons were in Gryffindor while Ron and Pansy's daughter was in Slytherin, their son was in Gryffindor. And like them there were thirty more children.

Hermione was busy in the kitchen with Ginny and Pansy there to help her with the cake. "Take it easy Ginny! I don't want Harry coming in here scolding me for making his _pregnant_ wife work." Ginny shot her a dirty look and said, "I'm only five months along, Hermione. I think it's _you_ who needs to take it easy. Seems to me you're going to pop any moment."

Pansy just couldn't contain help herself and burst out laughing. Hermione really wanted to hit Ginny right now. Just then, Daphne came in and saw Pansy howling and almost on the floor. "Pansy, are you alright? Guys, what's wrong with her? Also, Hermione, they're waiting for the cake. Desperately. Pansy, will you stop now?!"

"Oh Merlin! I haven't laughed so much in a really long time. Oh, Daphne, just help Hermione. I need some air." Pansy left the kitchen still giggling.

"I swear, being married to Ron has made her bonkers. Are you sure he doesn't put something in her food?" Daphne asked Ginny with a grin.

"Har har. Very funny. Help Hermione out, I need to pee. I swear this is the last time Harry's getting me pregnant. And 'Mione, you aren't looking that fat. So, relax. I'll be back in five."

Hermione seemed a little irritated. "Are you alright?" Daphne asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. Just a little pissed at Draco. I mean it's not my fault that Scorp wanted to wear Gryffindor robes. I didn't manipulate my son as Draco would like to put. That's a Slytherin thing to do. No offence."

"None taken. But I mean c'mon. You know how badly Draco wants him to be a Slytherin."

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't mean he'll promote his house in my house. Nah-uh."

"I'm sure he will get used to it hahaha."

"Oh he will. Do you know what Draco said the other day? That if any of our children end up in Hufflepuff, he'll disown them. Disown them! He has some nerve. What is wrong with Hufflepuff?" Hermione seemed pretty angry.

"Are you really asking a Slytherin that question?" Daphne replied.

"Oh! You all are the same. The day your children or grandchildren end up in Hufflepuff, I'll have the last laugh. Just you wait."

Thankfully, Ginny came back and all of them took the cake out. It was a chocolate-vanilla cake, Scorpius' favourite. He, too, had a sweet tooth like his father. "Okay champ, blow out all the candles when I count till three." Draco told his son. "One. Two. Three!"

He blew the candles out and everyone sang the birthday song for him. Some minutes later, Pansy and Ginny called everyone in for the food. All the kids were served with food and juice (because soda is not good for their teeth). In an hour the children left, only the adults invited and their children stayed back.

Scorpius' insisted on opening his presents and eventually his parents gave in. When he was almost finished, everyone heard some utensils fall and clatter on the ground. Draco immediately rushed to the kitchen to see if his wife was alright.

There, in the middle of the kitchen, was standing a very surprised and scared looking Hermione standing on a pool of water. "Honey, my water just broke!" And then she groaned and winced in pain.

Draco immediately rushed to her side and led her to the drawing area where everyone were sitting.

"Okay, everyone we need to take Hermione to St. Mungo's. We're having a baby!" the tired look on every person's face was replaced with excitement.

"Arrrgh. I don't think we have so much ti-i-i-me. Oh my god, oh my god, it's coming. Oh my god! Aaaarrghh."

None of the men there knew what to do. The women were getting too frantic. And so, Ron took the matter in his hands. "Pansy, darling, help Hermione go to their bedroom. Daphne get some clean towels. Ginny, get some warm water. Harry go help Ginny. Blaise and Theo go call my mother and tell her 'Code Red', she'll understand. Neville and Luna, you guys take care of the kids. I'll go call the Malfoys and Grangers. On it everyone. C'mon, we have a baby to deliver." He clapped his hands and everyone went off to do their work.

"Oh, Malfoy! You be there with her at all times. That's your job. Now, go on."

Within five minutes, Molly Weasley was standing in the house and was led to the room. In the next half an hour the Malfoys and the Grangers were also present in the house who could her Hermione scream through the labour. They were amused to hear her throw some abuses at Draco and how he was never going to touch her ever again. She screamed and screamed.

And finally, at 3.12 p.m., a baby's cries filled the house and everyone jumped in joy and congratulated the grandparents and each other. Little Miranda Grace Malfoy weighed a good 8 pounds 40 ounces with a strong pair of lungs. Scorpius was excited to meet his little sister and was more excited about them sharing their birthdays. Pansy and Ron and Blaise and Daphne were named her Godparents.

And after all the ups and downs, Hermione and Draco couldn't have been anymore happy and were looking forward to new adventures of life, with their family complete.


End file.
